A Glimpse of a Summer's Night
by chelseavillaflor
Summary: A story with the characters from a Midsummer Night's Dream. Hermia meets her love, Lysander.


A Glimpse of a Summer's Night

It was just another day of my junior year in high school. March 23nd to be exact, and for some odd reason, I felt like dressing up since I had more time on my hands because I didn't get much sleep the night before. I decided to curl my black thick hair and wear my purple sundress since I knew that it was going to be a hot spring day. I did more than my usual everyday make up look, but nothing to extravagant. I was ready for my day, not knowing what the day had in store for me. I rode with my friend Helena to school, like I did everyday. She was the one with the license and I didn't even have my permit because after failing the first time, I was just too scared to take it again. We got to school and just stayed in her car until the school bell rang and it was time for me to walk to my most dreadful class of the day; math analysis. I honestly hated having math as my first class of the day because I sure did not want to start off my day with something horrible like that. I walked into class, two minutes before the bell rang and just went straight to my seat in the back. I already knew that the day was going to be bad because the girl in front of me was putting on her hair extensions, yet again. It was just annoying because all of her hair went onto my table and I just did not need that on top of having to hear her high pitched voice asking ten million questions a day. Class started, and I was working on my Opening Activity. I heard someone open the door and walk in, but I thought nothing of it. I didn't even look up because I was so into my work, but I noticed someone sit in the seat next to me. I looked and it was the best-looking boy I have ever seen. He had nice thick dark brown hair that was in a comb over, and the best hazel gray eyes that would just set you into a trance when you looked into them for a while. Mr. Balding told me to tell him what we were just learning since he was new to our school. His name was Lysander and he was a senior. I could tell that right away, he was smart because he caught onto the lesson very quickly, which helped me a lot since I wasn't good at explaining.

The bell rang, and I was, as usual, the first one out of class. My friend Demetrius always walked with me to our friends, and I was ready to tell him all about Lysander.

"Do you know him? The new guy, Lysander?" I asked.

"Is he really that great?" he replied in a snotty way.

He was never really a fan of the guys I told him about, which bugged me because it was annoying sometimes. We got to all the girls, Helena and Hippolyta and right away I told them about Lysander, and they said that they've heard some stuff about him. Nothing bad, just the normal information that would usually go around about someone new, like what school he went to and if he played any sports. He played basketball, which was always a plus for me. But I honestly, thought nothing of it after. I just went on with my dreadful Monday.

Second period always went by fast since it was child care and it wasn't anything special. We really didn't even do anything in that class period; just talk and plan for our next circle time. I met with Helena after this period and right away she was so eager to tell me something.

"Lysander is in my Spanish class!" she said.

I wasn't as excited as she was about it, but for some reason I was still kind of excited to hear about him.

"You think he's cute huh Hermia?" she asked.

I started to blush because I wasn't sure if I thought he was cute or not, but I couldn't think about it because I had my physics test next period. I walked into class early to get some last minute studying in. I didn't really know anyone in that class since they were all seniors, which helped me a little because then I was able to concentrate more on the class. Low and behold, in walks the guy with the most beautiful eyes, Lysander.

He goes to the front and hands Mr. Edrosa a piece of paper, which I'm guessing is to tell him that he is new to the school. Mr. Edrosa scans the room, looking for a place for him to sit, and all I'm thinking is, "Please not next to me, please." I continue to study for my test when Edrosa, with his deep, aging voice says, "Chelsea. Is anyone sitting next to you at your lab table?"

"No," I reply.

"Good, there's a seat right there in the back for you Mr…"

"Golding. Lysander Golding"

He sat next to me, while I was pretending to study, but in all honesty, I was too nervous about him sitting next to me.

"Hello again" he says. "Thankyou for helping me earlier in class"

I look up, and right away my eyes meet his. "No problem, sorry if you didn't get it, I suck at explaining."

"No it was perfect." He said.

The test took me longer than I expected and I was one of the last people to turn it in, but thank God it wasn't too challenging. I sat back down after I turned in my test, and took out my earphones and started to listen to my music. Lysander was on his phone with his earphones on too. I tried my hardest not to look at him, but boy, was it hard. Everyone turned in their test, and we were able to talk until the bell rang. I was just planning on working on some homework while listening to my new Justin Timberlake album. But Lysander thought different; he wanted to talk, because right when I pulled out my Spanish textbook, he waved his hand toward my direction, signaling to me that he wanted to talk. I took off my earphones and gave him a weird look then said, "wsup?" He looked at me then smiled and chuckled a bit, but I really wasn't sure why.

"Do you know what the homework was for math?" he asked.

"Yeah it was page…*RINNGGG*" The bell cut me off.

"Look I really gotta get to my next class because I don't even know where it's at and I need to get my textbook for it too. So can you just text me?"

He wrote his number on a piece of paper and gave it to me then walked out the class.

I was pretty confused on what just happened, but I gathered my stuff and walked out the class to Helena's locker, where we usually met up. I was holding the paper with his number on it when I got to her locker.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Oh nothing..it's nothing." I replied.

"What a liar, let me see." She quickly grabbed the paper out of my hand. "Who's number is this? Is this the new guy's number?"

"Maybe?" I said. And there I went again, blushing because this time, I really thought he was cute.

I looked at my watch and we only had two minutes left till the tardy bell, so I rushed to my Spanish class. I walked into class and right away, Señor Rodriguez had us take out our notebooks and start on our writing presentation. I was pretty much done and decided to text Lysander the homework. I figured it was the right time to text him, because I didn't want to text him right away and seem to eager, but I didn't want to text him to late and seem like I didn't want to talk to him.

"_Hey it's Hermia. The homework was pg. 406 (1-29 odd, 36-40, and 45 part b)." _I sent him that message, hoping he would reply.

"_Oh hey Hermia, thanks a lot! What class are you in?"_ He replied.

I found myself texting him the whole day, and I really didn't know how I felt about it. I wasn't sure if I was starting to like him or not. It was just all so weird, but a good kind of weird. Before we went to sleep, he texted me,

"_Hey, idk if this is kinda to straight forward. But I'm new to the school and all, and I spent my lunch meeting the new teachers and trying to get on track with my homework and stuff. But I was wondering..do you want to have lunch tomorrow?"_

I really wanted to say yes, because I did want to, but at the same time I wasn't sure.

Fuck it.

"_Sure, lunch tomorrow sounds good." _

I guess you can say, that's how it started it all.


End file.
